Blue Moon
by Jani Loves Kiba-Kun
Summary: Bella's life is screwed with an abusive man and she is living in complete hell. But what happens when she runs into a certain bronze haired boy? Can she spill her past?BXED story.PLZ,PLZ,PLZ... REVIEW
1. Chapter 1 Wakeup Call Bella!

**Disclaimer: all of the original twilight characters rightfully belong to Ms. Meyer......and if santa is reading this......all i have to say is that i hate you for not giving me twilight (pouts, sniff, sniff....)**

Chapter One- Wakeup call Bella!! (BPOV)

Great, September 13th the worst of all the horrid days of my life. Today is my birthday, the worst day of my life. I absolutely hated it for it brings back the memories of _him_ and how _he_ turned my life into a living hell. I hated _him_ but can't not love _him_ for I fear what will happen to me if I do. I already had scars, bruises, cuts, scabs, burns you name it I had it somewhere on my body. I feel like someone's Kleenex, use once throw away, but this someone drags me back and uses me again. I know that's nasty, but that just explains my life after my 15th birthday.

I woke up and looked at the clock which said 5:45! Shoot! I scold myself mentally scolded myself. He will be awake soon, I had to make my escape before he wakes up to beat me for not having the house clean, food made, and everything he wants of me.

But I had enough of this hellhole and I'm going to try and set free of this place. But it's harder than ever but he doesn't know I have everything ready to run for it when I get the chance to.

I laughed at myself, like I'm in any state to run. But I can change anything holding back doing anything.

*CRASH!!!!*

Ohhhhhh.....No...No...No..... _HE'S_ UP AND I HAVEN"T DONE ANYTHING YET!!!!

I ran to get him his cigarette before he could find about me sleeping in. Being the klutz I am I fell down the stairs on my already broken feet but still in pain went to get everything done before he gets suspicious, about anything, because when he gets suspicious he always thinks I'm cheating on him. But that's not as bad as his reactions to whatever insane suspicions he comes up, and I'm still surprised that I still walk the face of the earth, actually more like drag, crawl and I think you get the point.

**I'm trying to figure out if this is a good story and if i should write it soo.....review.....you know you wannu.....lol.....Kari-Jani ;p**


	2. Chapter 2 The Move!

**Last chapter i didn't say who **_**he**_** was and just in case you're wondering it is Mike **

**Disclaimer: **

**Santa: why are you mad at me?**

**Me: you gave twilight to Ms. Meyer (pout)**

**Santa: at least be happy I gave a copy of it to read ok**

**Me: fine but I still hate you Santa (turns around and makes a dramatic exit)**

**Santa: (sighs) there you have it the owner of twilight is Ms. Meyer and not Kari-Jani, no matter how much she wants it.**

Chapter 2- The Move!!(BPOV)

OH-NO, OH-NO, OH-NO.... I prayed for something to keep his mind off of the not clean house. I trembled but tried to move my body to give him the cigarette so I had time to clean up as much as possible to lower the amount of pain my body was ready to receive.

"BELLA! WHERE ARE MY MORNING CIGARETTES!" Mike shout from the top of the stairs.

Then my body ran (moved as quickly as it could in my damaged condition) with them to give him out of fear of my well being.

Once I reached Mike on his room he took one out of the pack and suddenly, what begged not to happen just did. He took the first item his hand meet (in this case the lamp and bear bottles beside him) and threw them at me.

I before the impact came I pressed myself against the wall of the very small room.

I waited for the impacted and it came alright, much harder, and more painful than ever imagined. I felt the warm liquid oz out of my thin pale skin bathing me in pain until unconsciousness took me over.

_*Bella's dream*_

_I was running for my life (what was left of it) from Mike _

_But I wasn't fast enough and Mike caught up to me_

_Screams of pain was all my ears could hear, but they weren't mine_

_No the were Mikes_

_He was in pain! How can something so good every happen!_

_I turned to see what was happening behind me. There was a glowing figure, beating him hard causing the screams from Mike's mouth. I stared at the figure not believing my eyes._

_Then before the figure finished _him_ off Mike's last words were "__**you made take my Isabella away from me, but never can you possibly take me from her. I'm too much for her to let go, to be away from, my dear Isabella.**__"_

_With that the figure finished him off, and approached me._

_But then tears had started streaming down from both cheeks. But from what?_

_Fear of Mike's words or the figure coming towards me._

_*End of Dream*_

I woke up to no surprise to find Mike on top of me drunk like usually when I passed out. Every time I pass out Mike would rape me, than hit me once I woke up. Then giving me my new punishment. I tried getting up with my weak state but then his hand around my waist throwing me back to the ground.

"Not so fast my Isabella" he said. I absolutely hated how he called me _his Isabella._ But I never had enough guts left to speck, let alone tell him I hated it when he called me that.

"I've had just about enough of this place! Pack your bags we're moving! The police are getting to nosy looking for you! I want you to have all our belongings packed and ready before I get home!"

I couldn't believe it! Was he out of his mind! I knew all too well that he can be random when he can't think of something to do aside from hurting me but this was not like him!

**Ouuuuu...cliffy...sorry but I couldn't resist and I needed something to happen to let the drama start up......but I still need some sleep because I had like tests in all my subjects, all in one day...but the worst was my language test...12 pages of Shakespeare stuff back and front.....and I've been studying like hell.....and I'll try to make the next chapter's longer......Kari-Jani ;p **

**One more thing....... review.**


	3. Chapter 3 ForksnKnives, ForksnKnives

**I feel bad about writing this chapter because it's pretty sad, I cried when I read what I scribbled on paper.**

**Caution: all you readers must be advised that this chapter contains drug and alcohol use, violence, and abuse too. You may turn around and not read this story if this content is not suitable for you.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (sniff, sniff) I do not own twilight, Ms. Meyer does, and Santa you're not the people-I hate-the-most-list anymore.**

**Santa: yah!! But why the change of heart kid?**

**Me: cuz now my English teacher just plain sucks.**

**Santa: I'm just glad you don't hate me anymore.......but your still gonna leave out cookies for me this year right?**

**Me: Just because you're off the list doesn't mean I forgave you!**

**Santa: (sighs and walks away)**

Chapter 3- Forks-n-Knives, Forks-n-Knives....... (BPOV)

Once Mike left to "work" as he said, but I really doubt it because he is in debiteverything, but used the money left of my parents and his.

_*flash back*_

_It was my 15__th__ birthday today._

_The phone rang and I speed downstairs to pick it up._

"_Hey, how's my Isabella doing?"_

"_Hey Mike, I'm fine was up"_

"_I coming by to pick you up for a sleep over"_

_Before I could respond he hung up on me, how rude. But I was noticing that allot of the time he was with me, he'd get ruder and ruder and treat me like he owned me or something, and not just me , everyone I came in to a 10 mile radius of, and they noticed that too . I was ready starting to get worried about that. _

_But in a matter of seconds my doorbell rang and Charlie went to answer it. Charlie never really like Mike, but said if I was happy with him he'd let us be. _

"_Hey, uh, where's my Isabella Charlie?" He stated being rude to Charlie, I was going to have to talk to him about that._

"_Mike that is no way to talk to somebody, and I would prefer you where a little more polite towards me."_

_Mike pretended at if Charlie never spoke and ran up the stairs towards my room. He busted into my room without knocking, and with his muddy boots too, ewwww. I was going to wash that out later. _

"_Isabella, why are you not packed?!" What is his problem? But before I could ask he was dragging me downstairs and almost out the door when Charlie stopped him dead in his tracks with the let-my-daughter-go-or-your-dead look._

"_Charlie move, can't you see that me and my Isabella are leaving!" WHAT THE HELL, IS HE ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING? Charlie gave him the same look I gave Mike._

"_NOW YOU LISTEN HERE MIKE!! YOU LET MY DAUGTHER GO BEFORE I CALL THE STATION AND GET YOU CHARGE FOR YOUR BEHAVURE. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BOSSING PEOPLE AROUND LIKE THIS!!"_

"_WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE THE LISTEN TO YOU!! YOU'RE SUCH A NUSENCE IN EVERYONES LIVES!! SOMEONE SHOULD GET RID OF YOU OR SOMETHING!!"_

_I tears of anger run down my face for what he said and looked as Charlie who had hurt, pain, anger flashing across his face. But before me or Charlie could respond to his words, he did the unimaginable. He pulled out a knife and stabbed him over and over. He was doing this to my dad, what is wrong with him, this better be a dream, this can't be happening to me, no, no, no, let me wake up to find this a dream. I begged myself that none of this was really happening._

_I went crazy, my emotions were insane, how could he, no Charlie don't leave me._

_I fell to the ground unable to move. I was in shock, I went to call the police, an ambulance but he stopped me, hit me and told me if I did anything he didn't want me to do I'll end up like Charlie._

_Then I did the most stupidest thing ever, I slapped him right in his face. Then my fear hit 100, because he stabbed me and the scent of blood knocked me out._

_When I woke up Mike had the my house cleaned up by some of his "friends" even though none of them looked like anyone I knew from the high school, and the high schools here were hugely populated. They stared at me like I was a toy they can play with. _

_Once they left Mike grabbed me and drove off to his place on the outskirts of Phoenix. He grabbed me and took me upstairs to his room._

_I'd never been in his room before aside from once we were working on a school project and he asked me to get something from his room._

_I gasped when he opened the door. There were alcohol bottles everywhere, along with drugs of all sorts. Oh my gosh, I was right when I guessed he was on drugs when we were at my house._

_He then noticed my panicked expression then came closer, and then I smelt the alcohol in his breath._

"_My Isabella, sweet, if I knew your face would looked so worried I would of saved some for you too. But my friends are quiet the pigs they look like. No need to worry, so just come to me and we both can have what we always wanted."_

_Fear ran through my vains, as I searched for an escape, but he got me. That was my first time. It was horrible and painful. The step into my personal hell._

_*end of flash back*_

I hadn't noticed the tears running down my cheeks until I looked at my horrid expression on the glass of the clock.

Noon, I had to make lunch for him then head into the basement as he always asked, because he said he was bring friends over or some other excuse he used. I knew he was lying but I sucked it up for my well being. Once I got really curious and walked upstairs to find him and those men drunk, with cocaine, heroin, and something all over the floor.

Then I started looking for him to find him on the couch with all these other bimbos trying to get him in bed.

I didn't care because I didn't want him on me, but what a mess I have to clean up.

Then I started thinking why I'm still here? Oh, yah because he kills anyone that every comes to help me.


	4. Chapter 4 Run Away, or Stole Away?

**I got a happy and bad surprise in this chapter for you all in this chapter, more close to the end though, and I'm super extra, ultra..... Sorry this took soooo... upsettingly long to put up because I sorta had writers block....well I not gonna give you excuses so go ahead and read the next chapter C(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sob, sob, sniff, sniff ...) yadi-yadi-yada.....Ms. Meyer does. **

Chapter 4- Run Away, or Stole Away?!!!! (BPOV)

I was cleaning after Mike again when the phone rang. It never rung, but I was worried if I should pick it up or not? Ohh, well what harm could it do if Mike isn't home, he would never find out. I slowly walked over to it, and even more slowly picked it up.

"Hello?" I spoke in a low and shaky voice, it actually surprised me, it sounded nothing like my voice, but that's probably because I haven't talked just screamed allot know a days.

"BELLA, WHY DID YOU ANSWER THE PHONE!!!!BUT YOUR LUCKY I'M GONNA LET YOU GO THIS TIME CUZ IT'S IMPORTANT!!!!YOU NEED TO CLEAN THE HOUSE, LOOK PRETTY, AND MAKE DINNER FOR FOUR BECAUSE MY BOSS IS COMING OVER TONIGHT!!!! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? GOOD HAVE IT READY BEFORE 6:00 IN TWO DAYS FROM NOW, I'LL BE HOME AN HOUR BEFORE THEY COME WITH SOME ITEMS I'VE BEENN WAITING FOR!!!!" Then I was greeted by the beeping noise.

What the hell. How the heck does he expect me to look beautiful, I never looked even close to pretty before he started beating me, and now after I look like this there is no chance in hell does he expect me to look pretty?!

I sighed and ran upstairs and grab some of his old sweets that wouldn't reveal too much damage.

I then went downstairs and walked out the door, feeling the wind against my face for the first time since you know when. I slowly took a step off the porch, making sure he wasn't playing some trick on me, and pop out of nowhere and hit me.

Once I got passed the drive way I steady started to walk at what to me looked like a normal pace, to downtown, a place I've never been and hopefully no one recognizes me.

Once I hit down town I started wandering around looking through stores for a cook book or some other stuff that I might need to impress Mike's boss.

People stared at me like I had a second head or something but I ignored them mostly.

I stepped out of this kitchen appliances store and started making me way back, where I believed I came from. I was passed a bar that was closed earlier but know that it was dark had opened up and had a group of men standing in front of the doors, laughing so hard it was obvious to tell that they were drunk.

When I got closer the looked like some of the guys Mike had brought over once, but I couldn't be sure so I started to pick up my pace as I passed them. I heard their laughing stop, but kept walking, thinking of all the lies that they could make up and tell Mike to give him a reason to hurt me, and it sent chills down my spine.

But then I heard them stop laughing and two of them starting to pace behind me.

Ohhh...no I prayed to god right there that they didn't recognized me.

My pace got faster and faster by the second, and once I noticed that I had also noticed that I had wandered into a more deserted part of the town.

_Great job Bella! Your lost, in pain, and have two drunk men stocking you! Aren't you so lucky! _I told myself.

I turned at one of the blocks to head back the other way, back to a more crowded place in town but to find the rest of those men standing their while the other two caught up behind me and had me corner.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes, but they didn't spill over.

_Maybe I should drop my purse and make a run for it_? I thought, but all my body did was tremble. I tried to move but my body wasn't cooperating with me.

"Hey Sugar! How's about you help us figure something out?" One of the men said as I was surrounded by them.

Another grabbed my hands and held them behind my back, and covers my eyes with a cloth and my mouth with a discussing hand that smelt like beer. But the smell didn't bother me cause that was the only smell I've smelt for a while but what bothered me was what they'd tell Mike.

Then a nasty hand crept up to my stomach with something sharp like a knife or something. I screamed as the blood poured out and I felt dizzy as unconsciousness faded in.

But before I went completely out I heard an angel scream "_let her go!" _Then the hands hold me down disappear.

**U-la-la...what might happen next.....by the way my lovely readers..... a certain bronze haired boy will show up in the next Chapter....but if you wanna read it (come on I know you wanna) all your options you have to make me put it up is.......**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Or Review!!!!**

**Or you can help me by telling me what a hit is? (In your review!!!!)**

**Sorry to sound greedy for reviews my readers....But I love them.....more than the air I breath.....But no more than Edward himself......lol......Kari-Jani ;p**


	5. Chapter 5 EDWARD!

**OMG......I love you guys sooooo..... much...... I open my email but nothings there...then my internet freezes and I open my email again....BAM.... reviews and alerts are there....thank you soooo...much.....lots of love and free cyber wishes for you all.....my precious readers.....why are you still reading this?...read the chapter!!!!...it's for all of you who actually read what I type out....I have so much love for you all I have no words to describe it and no number high enough to express it.....lol....READ**

**(I hope my words above make sense, if not ignore it and make your cyber wishes I hope come true for you)**

**Disclaimer: who the hell reads twilight fanfic's and doesn't know who owns it? But I write this so I don't get sued for using the characters....they are Ms. Meyers...bet you that the make us write disclaimers so they can rub it in our faces that we don't own squat.**

**And all of you who are dieing to have Edward make an entrance soon...while read this as the Greek god makes his entrance......**

Chapter 5-EDWARD!!!! (BPOV)

OWW! My head hurts, but that's a natural that I get used too every time I wake up. But the pain in my stomach is killing me.

Wait a minute, where am I because I know that Mike's house doesn't smell like this!

I crack open my eyes, and wait as my vision clears enough that I can see right.

I think I'm in heaven; the bed I'm on is soft, I smell like strawberries, I'm in a clean blue dress that looks like something an angel wears, just light blue, not white.

Ahhh... finally I'm away from Mike.... no wait I still feel pain.... from wait I know when you die and go to heaven you don't feel pain at all.

Something's not right. If I'm not in heaven, then where am I and how did I get here. Not that I want to leave Because This place doesn't have mike or anything else from my past (well that's what I'm going to call it and just forget it and move on now that it's gone).

_BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!_

Something very loud was approaching. I tried to turn my head in the direction of the noise, but was unsuccessful due to the pain I was feeling right now.

Slowly, what sounded like a door had cracked open, and who ever opened it sighed.

"Good, you're awake," the velvet voice spoke" you've been out for quite a while now".

I was now able to turn my head enough to be able to see the angel.

Thanks to him I'm rethinking about being in heaven. All I could do was just stared at him, and blink constantly making sure that what was around me was actually happening.

He cleared his throat causing me to blush at my rudeness.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. He noticed my trouble and spoke first.

"Do you remember what happen"? Since my voice wasn't co-operating with me i just nodded instead.

"ohm...um...that's going to be difficult to explain.... how's about we wait a while and see if your memory comes back....because i think we both have two different views on what happened."

But my stomach announced its hunger. I blushed as he laughed, while throwing his head back, exposing a nice smooth neck..._Stop Bells! You don't know him and your thinking like this!_ I scold myself. But his laughter reminded me of an angel.

Speaking of angels if I'm not dead, than where am I?

"Where am I?" I managed to say but my voice was as dry as my throat, causing him to head into another fit of laughter, not that I minded the sound of it, but seriously where was I?

"How's about we get you something to eat, and talk later, okay?"

I started to get up off the bed, when I noticed my clothing. I was wearing my same old track suit, all baggy and ripped, but I couldn't care less because it was quite comfortable and did expose my pale skin to people.

He got up too and opened the door as we entered into a hallway. Man there is a lot of doors here! And I honestly hope not to get lost, but once we approached a long staircase at the end of the hallway, I was a little hesitant knowing the klutz I was that on a staircase this grand I was not going to make it out alive.

Once again he noticed my reaction and motioned me to go first, but I couldn't argue so I took a slow step forward. _One step at a time Bella! Just one step at a time!_

Oh wow! I was proud of myself, I hadn't tripped or stumbled once yet. Key word _yet_.

Yup I just jinxed myself, because I get tripped and was ready to land face first right into an old friend of mine, Mr. Ground.

I waited to face my friend, but he never came, but a pair of cold arms slipped around my waist.

I screamed, until the blackness took over once again.

........................................................................................................................................................................

Arg, I know this feeling. I get it right before I get a flash back of something that happened.

5...4...3...2...1...0...

_*Flashback*_

**(What Happened in Chapter before this with the drunk men)**

_*End of Flash Back*_

Omg!!!! Shit!!!! Where is Mike, he's going to kill me!!!! I think literally too this time! What happen when I blacked out and who was that angel?! I was with earlier.....

Then I heard faint voices in the background. Then I fought with my eye lids to open. Once they did, and adjusted to the room, I noticed I was back in the room I awoke with the angel. And as if on cue I saw his face. But not only his but two other men's faces as well. One was big and muscular but had a child like aura around him. The other one was taller and not as well built as the other, and had a calm feeling around him.

"I...how did...where am I...? I stumbled to speak as I pulled the three men out of the trance like session they looked to be in.

"Nice to see you're up again, but could you stay like that without falling back asleep again for a while?" Joked the angel.

"Yah, you really had Edward scared." Said the very muscular one. Edward, that was the very nice name, and now I can stop referring to the angel since I know his name.

"Emmett, you would have been just as worried." Countered Edward.

And these two when on for what seemed like forever....and ever.

"Can it Edward and Emmett!" said the calm one. But grateful he did because both of them did stop with an hmp!

"Now that were calm down, does someone mind explaining, who they are, what I'm doing here, where is here, what day of the month is it, how long have I been here and so on?" I asked barely louder than a whisper at the end.

The calm one chuckled and handed me a glass of water on a table beside the bed I was lying on.

"My names Jasper," he introduced himself with a hand gesture" and as you know these two are Edward and Emmett." He pointed towards the two arguing nonsense before.

They all sheepishly grinned at me until Jasper spoke once more.

"And what might your name be?" He asked, and I managed to pick up a little bit of a southern accent in the way he spoke.

"Bella."I improvised it from Isabella because that was kind of the last thing I wanted to be referred to right now. Then my stomach growled, making me blush harder and the others to laugh at me.

"How's about we get some grub and explanations come afterward."Spoke Emmett. I looked at him with a very, very confused expression, but none the less followed them out of the room. I headed down the hallway once more and down the stairs with only a few stumbles. But that was expected of a klutz like me.

We arrived into a huge kitchen, and when I say huge I mean huge I mean huge, like movie star house huge. The all fumbled around gathering stuff to eat, plates and what not, while me just shifting from foot to foot in the doorway. But started to move around to get a good look at where I was, or have an idea of where I might be or something.

"Let's order some pizza, and watch a movie, because last time I checked we all can't cook something edible for humans!" suggested Emmett with his voice booming an eco off the walls, but sounding like a 5 years old wanting candy.

I flinched away from his outburst of excitement because it scared me for a second. I reminded me of when _he_ screamed and his voice would eco off the walls. But I fought the moisture in my eyes but they didn't miss Edward's attention, even though they didn't spill over.

"Sure Emmett, but how's about we try not to scare Bella with your loud voice."

Emmett muttered something unintelligent but walked over to the phone to dial for some pizza.

"How about, I grab a movie while you and Bella go get some pillows." Reasoned Jasper to Edward. And with a node me and Edward headed upstairs for some pillows.

**...............................................................................................................................................................**

**Well what did you guys think, i'm gonna soften up the drama but it'll be back soon....**

**Tell me what cha think...and what ya'll think of the twilight movie...i haven't seen it yet but i will be soon.....any way.....REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Escape Two!

**I love you all my reviewers and readers...you just make my day!!!! Thank you SO DAMN MUCH!!!! Now I'm not going to keep you from reading this chapta so skip my nonsense and READ!!!! You know you do anyway...lol! (this is a onetime exception kk...I'm not telling you to not read what I write as author notes cause their important!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

Chapter 6-My Escape Two!!!! (BPOV)

We headed to a room up the flight of stairs with him keeping a close eye on my due to the last time I went up the stairs and my fainting incident, but I did get my memories of what happened due to it though, but damn my head hurts so much, or probably just one of my injuries are bugging me.

I think he noticed my incapability to walk straight but he probably through it was due to my klutziness. But he had this look on this face, like he was focusing on something very important, but I couldn't figure it out, so I left it be.

Once we got downstairs, and set up Jasper and Emmett both had finally agreed on one movie they both will watch, me and Edward could perfectly make out every word they said, but I missed allot of it because I was deep in thought for a lot of reasons.

Like who in my position wouldn't be confused and deep in thought?

Okay let my get my thoughts straight:

I went from hell with mike to the shipping trip

Then I met those drunk men

Somehow I'm sort of safely away from them, by I think Edward but I can't be sure, but I'm positive I heard his voice just before I pasted out

I'm in a mansion with three other, what seem to be ice men, but I'm surprised that I trusted them this easily, what from my experience

And they are going to order some pizza for all of us, including me!

I have to watch a movie with them

Btu the part that's the most troubling is the fact that we're going to talk later, and I have this feeling that I can't escape without explaining the whole Mike thing to them?

How will that turn out...what will Edward think? _Wait, what the hell? Why the hell would I care of what EDWARD thought of me!_ Okay that's enough thinking for now about Edward before I delusion myself into thinking I love him.

He didn't deserve someone's trash like me, he deserved someone much better, and prettier, and not covered in cuts and stuff like that.

That's went I realised this stinging pain in my back, but paid no attention to it, pain was my new air for the past years, so it was pretty much bearable for me.

I took another look at Edward beside me to see him frowning at something on my foot. _ See Bella! He can't love you if your foot disgust him! _I looked away so he couldn't see the hurt I felt showing in my eyes.

I didn't pay any attention to the movie that was popped into the DVD player and just sat down next to one of the pillows on the floor in front of the couch. Edward came and took the pillow next to me, but I paid no attention to him, but accepted the slice of pizza he handed to me.

Once the movie started I realized the movie that they had put in. It was SAW 3!!

(**Note: I haven't seen it, so if I put in anything that wasn't in the actual thing, my apologizes)**

_Ohh!! Joy, more gore!! Looks like I can't get enough of that in my life!!_

I wasn't bothered by the movie until, images of him doing the stuff to me in the past, and some that he did do, but weren't in the movie. It scared me but I could fully see these things passing through my head like a complete repeat of the past.

_*Flash Back*_

_He was drunk, and got his hands on a saw. _

_And I ran upstairs hoping to find a place to hind until he passes out from the dangerous amount he had to drink._

_I ran into a closet in our room because there was no other safe place he would (in his current state) be able to find me._

_But all too soon I heard the saw noise come closer and closer, praying to god that he wouldn't find me, or this death won't be too long and painful._

_He opened the closet cursing out loud profanities. Then the next thing I knew was the pain in my right arm, and he passed out after it came into contact with my skin, but was pressed to me as he fell onto me._

_That was a long and painful night, but I can't say most painful ever because I would be lieing because I have had worse._

_*End*_

That made my shake even harder, than I realised I was already shaking. I even felt the very tears in my eyes that threatened to spill over. _NO!! I will not cry, because that is a sign of weakness people can attack you with!!_ I told myself. I felt a cool hand slip around my shoulder. It sent an electrical shock through me** (Real original huh?)**.

His touch made me stop shaking but I moved away from his touch due to an old habit of mine, to keep a distance from everyone around me.

He took his hand back with hurt dancing in his eyes, but turned back to the movie so no one could read it in them. I felt bad but I couldn't help it, it was just who I am. I could never be like them, or even be able to be with them for long either. That sent moisture to my eyes but didn't dare spill over.

That is right, I can't stay here with these nice generous people forever, and they have lives to move on to, I don't and should disturb them with my useless presence. I should leave soon.

_That's it! I'll leave tonight, maybe not go to mike's but I should leave sometime. But I will leave them a note saying a 'thank you but I need to go' sap on it._ I looked around the room, but couldn't find a clock.

_That's okay, you can go once they all fall asleep Bella._ I told myself. Okay, now it's time to wait.

Finally!! I feel sad and low for leaving like this but I don't belong here. I silently got up without making too much noise and walked over to a table. I picked up a pen and struggled to write something readable but gave up after a while with a thank you, and sorry i need to leave, more thank you and yet another sorry. Once I was done I went to the entrance door at where I saw Emmett get the pizza from the pizza man. I opened the door and stepped out into the rain, once I closed the door, I saw the light turn on in the living room we were in.

_Crap!_

I started to run for it, I ran into the woods. I feel, tripped and stumble. I didn't know where I was going until I was wet, drenched in mud and whatever other stuff lying around in the bottom of these woods. M y legs soon gave out and I dropped to the ground, not even seeing my surrounds and fell back in to unconsciousness for some sleep.

**Soo? what didya think? I love your reviews....they made me type up this chapta much faster...i really love them....and if you want the next chapta to be up earlier like this than.....REVIEW!!!! So much love to all my readers(*gives everyone a cyber hug*) .....can antone guess what's gonna happen next....tell me and i'll tell you if you're right......Kari-Jani ;p**


	7. Chapter 7 Search For,,, Who?

**I love you guys and your wonderful reviews......the make me type so fast....hell I can see the difference in my typing speed for when I'm typing for you guys!.....Hope you enjoy...only one person came close to guessing what would happen....and for that I shall recommend your story which I read too....to my readers....the winner will be mentioned at the end of every chapter if your guesses are right or if you have amazing reviews...and sorry this chapter is short too...the next one will be better and longer( I have piles of work to do and you're the lucky guess will come in the following chapter as much as I planning it be in this chapter....sorry)...Kari-Jani ;p I wov you all**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat...none...nada...zero...if I keep on going I'm gonna cry... (use your imaginations to other words for zero and fit them here)...**

Chapter 7- Searching For... Who? (EPOV)

She looked deep in thought as she was watching the movie. Like she was comparing it to something. I was obvious to tell she was thinking because of the way her eye brows press together when she's deep in thought.

But when she started shaking that's when it worried me, and at first I thought it was because of the movie, but she looked so zoned out that it was hard to believe it was because of the movie.

A moment later her shaking came worst, and she looked like she wanted to cry but didn't, or couldn't let out her tears. Without thinking about my motion I put my arm around her and sent an electrical shock through my arm.

_What the hell was that?_ But she flinched away from my touch, like it was some disease. That hurt, not physically but emotionally. I didn't show it on my face but I was positive it was showing in my eyes. But then I noticed some kind of emotion in her eyes too. _Oh my god, it's pity, she pities me! Great Edward! You fell for a girl who pities you! Oh well isn't this great! Why wouldn't she though, I nothing compared to her brown orbs, soft curls, even though they don't looked like they have been washed but they had some sort of a glow tempting me to touch, and run my hands through it. Now me, what do I have? Green eyes with a bronze mess called hair. There is no way I could get a wonderful, angel, even if she is broken looking, to like me, and even if I did she still deserves someone much better than me._

As the night pasted on I stole glances at Bella to see her shaking, but kept a distance from her. And she shook but there was nothing I could do about it to help her. But we all sooner or later fell asleep, me being second from Jasper, leaving Bella and Emmett still watching the movie.

_Huh? Did I just hear a click or something?_ I though while still partly asleep. _It's nothing,_ I though and let it go until I heard footsteps and then I door open. Know I was getting worried. I turned on a light and walked over to the front entrance to find the door was unlocked!

I rushed down to Emmett and Jasper and told them about the noises and the unlocked door.

"I think someone's got into the House!" I yelled whispered to the both of them.

"Crap! How could that happen man?!" Me and Jasper covered his mouth so who ever was in the house didn't hear him, even though that was pretty hard to believe.

"How about we split up and search the house?" Count on good old Jasper to come up with a great plan.

With that we all split up, four rooms to the each of us.

_Nothing! Dammit Nothing! _That was the result of our search.

"Maybe _Eddie_ was hearing things again?" Said a very unintelligent and cranky Emmett. _Oh no I did he did not just blame me!_

Excuse me Emmett, but if I were you (thank god I'm not)I wouldn't be pointing fingers, because from what we all know is that YOU lasted used the door and that maybe YOU left it unlocked!"

I'm sure they could hear the venom in my voice by the looks on their faces.

"Doesn't matter who did what, as long as we learned our lession and if you don't stop Jasper will teach you the lession a hard and painful way." Scolded Jasper before he dropped back into his bed to catch the sleep he had missed. Mental note: _Never get on the bad side of a sleepless Jasper._

Then following Jasper's lead Emmett fell back to the spot he was sleeping before this whole mess.

And I decided to join them too. We could deal with whatever in the morning when we weren't so cranky.

**Hope that didn't disappoint any one**

**And my recommendation is.......**

**Drum roll please......**

**Ha-LoCo!!!! And her story "A Strange Vacation"**

**Review......I love hearing what you guys have to say!......Kari-Jani ;p**


	8. Chapter 8 OMG!

**Okay guys....this is the next chapter...where thing will start to float towards drama...don't worry about which characters show up.....because they all will at their own time.....enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character...yadi-yadi-yada....Ms. Meyer does.**

Chapter 8-.... (EPOV)

I opened my eyes to find the sun still hasn't risen yet, but got up to find the nearest clock.

_5:01_

Great! Time for my morning run. I loved running, it was my passion. I would get up early in the morning to go for a run, but I never told anyone, except for my parents, and my close friends Jasper, Emmett and so on. But the only reason I would go so early was because that I could be alone, be free to think about what I want to, or escape the truth of reality sometimes.

It's great to be alone, everyone has to have some time to think and this was my way of doing so. I think I would be too self contained if I didn't have some time to think, and people who don't can be kind of cranky allot of the time.

I changed into a pair of shorts, and a thin T-shirt and put on some sucks while slipping into my Nike's.

I'll most likely be back before those two sleepy heads wake up, even if they don't sleep in too.

I stepped out into the rain and sprinted off into the forest, running towards a favourite place of mine.

The feel of the wind pressing against my face and blowing my hair. I fell so free and careless like nothing else mattered. The rain ran down me, drenching me in the salt water, but I didn't mind it felt so good.

I ran for a good minutes. Then headed for my secret spot in the woods where I go every day. It was a meadow, with a miniature waterfall, this rock at the side where you could jump off like a diving board. Even the plants there were over sized but beautiful and in rich colors too.

The wind never made it here, just the breeze, so it was really toasty in the meadow, like my own tropical spot.

Another thing I loved was swimming, and since no one actually kept pools here, and this water in this meadow was clean, no stalker girls trying to flirt or get into my pants where nowhere in sight , this was the place I could swim freely.

I took off my shirt and l slipped out of my footwear. I set them into a base at the bottom of this big tree and heading over to my rock diving board. But that's when I noticed something else in the water I was about to jump into, it was beaten dead but moved as if the scars trailing it's body where a mere image!

BPOV

I woke up cover in disgusting leaves, mud and all this other stuff. And eww I'm still in the same old sweats from a few days ago.

I need a bath, but first where the hell am I_? I'm lost once again, great job Bella!_ I told myself.

As thoughts like that pasted through my head I started to walk around slightly, trying to find my way, but was very difficult due to the fact the sun hadn't risen yet. I started to walk and walk until I came across a meadow, and it was utterly gorgeous too.

I stared at – I don't even know how long– the water flowing downwards, sounding like so peaceful, like nothing could ever go wrong. It was like it was calling out to me to just step in and just clean myself off, it couldn't hurt anyway. No one was around to see me, I am in need of a good bath, and it couldn't hurt due to the fact it was out in the middle of the forest where most likely no one could find me or even notice my presence being here.

With one quick look around my surrounding to make sure no one was around I started to remove the dirty, no that wasn't even close to how repulsive it looked like right now.

I removed it and started to scrub the mess off of it with a rock that was smooth enough not to break the worn out fabric. Once I was done I stepped out to go hang it on a tree. Once it was on a branch high from the ground but not hard to reach, I started to remove the rest of my clothing when I heard someone else's gaze up on me.

I turned around to find my angel peering on my figure.

The first thing that hit my like a solid object was:

_Oh Crap!_

**Okie-dokie**

**Drum roll for this chapter winner is **

**....**

**MrsCullen6 and her absolutely mind blowing (I'm so not kidding) stories**

"**My Guardian Angel" and "Don't Touch Me"**

**I really recommend them, and of course read them, and trust me you will NOT be disappointed**

**The winner is chosen by a draw for people who review, contest is open to all reviews and winner will have me spreading the word about their story (temptation, you know you wanna give in)....**

**Lol**

**Until next time my readers.**


End file.
